The present invention relates generally to shrink wrapping, and, more specifically, to a pack former for arranging cylindrical rolls in various pack configurations.
A paper roll includes a continuous sheet of paper wrapped around a center core to form a cylinder having a centerline axis and a perimeter therearound extending in lateral width, or depth, between a pair of opposite, flat annular sides. A typical adding machine paper roll, or add roll, is an example of a paper roll which is conventionally manufactured and requires suitable packaging for distribution to subsequent purchasers.
The rolls are typically formed or configured in single layer matrix packs having an integer width and an integer depth. The pack depth is typically defined by the number of rolls coaxially aligned with their flat sides abutting together. The pack width is correspondingly defined by the number of rolls abutting together at their perimeters. The pack width defines a row of rolls laterally abutting at their perimeters, with the pack depth defining a column of rolls coaxially abutting at their flat sides.
The pack configuration is typically defined by the number of rows and columns in integer width and depth. Exemplary pack configurations include 1.times.5, 5.times.2, 5.times.4, etc., which are merely representative of the numerous pack configurations which may be used in commerce.
A pack forming machine is typically used for arranging individual rolls in suitable packs which are then bound together using a conventional wrapping, such as a shrink wrap applied by a conventional shrink wrapping machine. The pack former and shrink wrapper are typically found in tandem with suitable conveyor belts transporting the rolls in the pack former for forming suitable packs, and then in turn transporting the packs through the shrink wrapper which applies the shrink wrap thereto for bounding together the individual packs in a stable, flat configuration.
One type of prior art pack former includes a plurality of metal lane dividers disposed atop a conveyor belt. A cue of individual paper rolls is initially coaxially aligned in the depth direction, with a suitable pusher plate sequentially removing groups of the rolls in columns of preselected depth atop a staging area until a suitable number of columns are collected in rows, and then transported together into one or more of the divided lanes atop the conveyor belt. At the end of the conveyor belt, a pivoting gate temporarily blocks passage of the rolls from the lanes until a sufficient depth thereof is obtained. A clamp is then deployed atop a forward row of the rolls for allowing the gate to be opened to discharge a specific pack configuration in an aft direction for subsequent wrapping in a conventional shrink wrapper. The gate is then closed, and the clamp released for collecting another pack behind the gate.
In view of the relative complexity of this conventional lane pack former, it is subject to undesirable lane jamming and speed limitation, and difficulty of setup for reconfiguring the packs.
Accordingly, improvements in reconfiguration setup, reliability, speed, and simplicity of structure and function are desired in a pack former.